Asking For A Favor
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Everyone has reason to write, be it sane or not. But when writer's block happens, that part of the brain shuts down, and takes a break. If you try to fight it, you might something you're going to regret later. Even when its not your doing, but other won't see it. But what if they did? Would they believe than? Read and Review.
1. Unwanted Guest

The night was quiet, with passing rain awhile back, fading everything to pure wetness. Everything before cleaned, leaving a sliver of a moon in a gaggle of stars. Unlike a hometown place somewhere else that is no doubt drowning in rain and fog, this new scene was better. Perfect; if someone has writers-block.

Swaying lightly in a hammock, indoors, with fake palm trees holding the cloth in place, sand also brought indoors for the sake to it would feel like it was Hawaii, even adding hot lamps to match the heat and brightness.

A lone body laid in the hammock, hologram book hovering within eye-line of the person, for hopes it would reload her brain with ideas of new stories to post on a wed site she enjoys so much being on. But as of late, nothing was happening, for being two foot kicks from hell's gate wasn't helping the brain.

Out of the corner of the person's eye, someone was near her thinking chambers. She was glad it was her friend and not someone else.

"Hey Grim, going to class?"

The figure nodded, taking a glance around the room, taking notice of the changes she did, again.

To which he shook his head to.

"What? You said to make myself at home while staying here. So I did."

Grim made a gesture to the sand that almost spilled out the room. Almost covering his feet when he slide the door open, to check on her. Now wishing he didn't.

Oh, how he loved those sandals. A gift from his mother for being able to enroll into his death school.

"Huh?" Questioning back, looking away from her book a second time, glance down at the sand, than back to Grim. "I found it." Ending the chat, by quickly looking back at her book.

Her dead friend tilt his head to the side, as saying he didn't believe her. In a way of asking of how she found sand in the burning rings of hell.

"I told ya, I'm not from around here. For that I have my ways."

Grim looked up, in an act of rolling eyes that he lack of having.

"Yeah-yeah, I'll clean it later. Go, you'll be late." Saying as she whipped a finger to change a page in her book.

With a poof and a thin layer of smoke later, her bag of bones buddy was gone and off to death school.

"Peace and quiet at last."

And it was, for about three hours before a sudden clatter of skin landing on wood was heard. Making the girl shoot up from her resting spot, having to jolt out of her bed and leaving her hammock, heading to the sound, thinking that Grim must have come back for something, and got his cloak stuck on something. No doubt that he felled to pieces, again.

"Grim?" She called out in questionable worry as she slighted down the ramp, not wanting to take the stairs, any time wasted is time not able to help her buddy. "Hey Grim! Are you back?"

The sound happened again, coming from the weapons room. A place only Grim went into, but the sound became more frantic than before. Better risk being yelled at, than not doing anything at all.

"Grim?"

Flipping the switch near the door for light, upon seeing a person clan in white, which was deeply buried under some tools knocked over, and finally freed. The person gave a sound of job well done.

"Not you." Those words left her mouth when seeing who it, which for the tone only came as a whine.


	2. Run!

Not sure of how this happen, with a goddess of reckless hormones sitting before someone, that wasn't anything close to whatever power this goddess had. But for now, she, the goddess, was sipping her drink of ice tea. As the other just watched her, waiting for whatever she had up her sleeve.

"Not the kind of response I was hoping for, Writer." The goddess said with that smirk that made the other's skin crawl.

"You're not the person I would like to open any door to find." Writer stated, before asking. "Does FanFic Critic know you're here? I thought I clearly heard her once say you'd stay away from her fans."

"Bending the rules never hurt anyone." She added with a shrug.

Writer, slowly leaned into her seat, wishing for Grim to come back, not liking to be alone with this woman.

"You don't have to be worry around me. I'm not as bad as Susan."

"That's just the thing, LJ, you're worst."

To which the goddess just laughed, knowing if what things were said, was just blowing things out of probation or was it true?

"Anyway, have you written anything as of late?"

"What's that matter ta ya?" Writer asked, cross her arms with a slight glare to the other.

"Just asking." Saying with a playful shrug along with a smug look.

Not trusting the very look this LJ was giving Writer, she bolt from her seat, marching out the living room.

"I'm gotten call FanFic Critic. I doubt her or Susen will be pleased that you're here."

"Oh yes, wouldn't want to risk your never going to happen friendship with them, yes."

"Ha-ha, I forgot how to laugh."

When reaching the skull phone, started to dial-up the web-show area code, tapping her foot for how long it was taking, and trying hard not to notice the eyes she was feeling behind her.

"Writer, be sure to give my words of hello to FanFic Critic and I hope her new love story works out well."

_"Hello?"_

"Ah! Oh, hi, Susen?"

_"Oh, Writer, hello, again it's Susan. __San__. Not Sen."_

"Yeah sorry. Anyway, you little demi goddess is here and well . . . "

_"What? Put that baffly moron on the phone." _The words ended in a growl, but kept calm to who had called.

"It's for you." Writer said, holding out the phone to the other.

"Thank you, pet." LJ said, patting Writer's head as she took the phone with a smile. "Hello, my dear, sweet Sue."

Writer jumped when a sudden growl came from the phone, very glad not to hear the words blasting about. Slowly left the room and sneak away. Taking the chance to bolt from LJ, while she was talking with Susan and no doubt FFC when it happen.

The poor soul had a good idea about why LesbianJesus was here and bothering Writer. For that odd feeling gave a good reason to get the hell out of there.

**Damn it, Grim, where are you when I need you. **Writer thought, heading near the stairs, turning one of the nobs of the stair handles. Having it open to a portal. Not thinking twice, jumped in.

It was than the goddess knew she was alone.

"Oh how bashful that little OC is." LesbianJesus said, but knowing fully well it was fear that had the girl ran off.


	3. Found You

Normally Writer wouldn't be over in the Play and Musical green light islands. But at this moment it would have to do. So happy that prize, a Dr. Who mind-choosing portal, from that contest came in handy. To bad it was for only that one time.

With hands deep in her pockets, walking head down, hopefully to blend in. Unlike what others, OCs, like her, try to do. So far no one glanced her way, just one of those extras found in movies.

"Man, this sucks." Saying as she pick up speed, going at such a slow pace before, would have LesbianJesus on her tail.

Taking a turn on RENT Lane, acting like she was a jogger, hoping no one took notice. Lanes changed, already passing Little Shop of Horrors, which meant, another left lead to Zombie Prom and Cats. Taking a pick of hiding at a dance or a dumpster.

Dumpster it is. Music and songs of rhyme played about as the Cats went on of how their days go by. For which gave Writer a chance to breathe and figure out what to do next.

With thinking of what to do next, it was than that everything was quiet. Way to quiet.

To which Writer, carefully rose the top of the lid off and found out she wasn't in Cats anymore.

"Damn it!" And closed the lid back in place to hide.

Knowing it pointless, but hell if she cared at the moment.

"Tis, tis, you little sneaker." A voice said, echoing through the tin, which made Writer bang her head against in disbelief, but soon heard that voice again. "Now are you coming out or do I have to force. Either way, I don't mind."

Slowly the lid moved and again Writer's head popped out with a pout.


	4. Nope And Saved

Up in the clouds that hanged above the world of Anecdote. The view would have been great if not for the feel of cloud-shape chains holding someone against her will. A certain loath can come out of it. But who's going to listening about it?

"For someone who wants to be seen, you sure find ways to stay hidden."

"It's an odd perk for being an OC, I guess."

"But now that we are here. A place I know you can't run away from without costing some life points. Hmm?"

LesbianJesus smirked, loving of how that fact made the other shake.

"I find this to be a bit out of character for you, LJ."

"Only when someone wouldn't listen to me. When, I, merely wanting to ask them something. A favor, really."

"No thanks, don't feel like listening."

"Oh come on, don't you want a story that will get you so many fans? To where you feel like a goddess like me."

"My day will come, just not now." Writer said, having her eyes look anywhere but the goddess. Then added. "And being something like you? Double no."

"My-my, what an honest OC you are." Saying with a roll of her eyes, but still smiled and clapped her hands, snapping the other to look at her.

A small moment of silence played. Neither of the two moved.

"Writer?"

"LesbianJesus?"

"It's just one littler favor. One quick story and I'll never bother you again."

"Nope."

"That distasteful count video has destroyed that wonderful mind of yours." LJ reached out to stroke the other's hair, but she tilted away from the hand.

"But that LustKluck fic made it clear of what you are and so did the others. FFC and Susen proved that."

"My-my. Trollz are never this hard."

"I'm not a troll. That's where you lose another fool to follow your footsteps."

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's all up to the writer, until something snaps within. Hence your name. A poor choice no less."

"I choose it for it's a fact of what I am. Deal with it."

LJ rose from her cloud seat, pacing through the white and gray tinted lands, leaving small trails as she did. Planning something.

"The SEED." They ended up saying at the same time.

"Oh, so our little story maker knows about it, too. Let me guess, critics? Fun killers."

Slowly turning to Writer, with a look of thinking. Evil thinking.

"Well with knowing of the SEED. It will be even harder for your brain to take it, for it's finding a cure to fight it. Thus I must find another way, darn those critics."

"Yeah, darn them and the Butthurts that stalk them." Writer groaned with an eye roll.

"Oh hush you."

LJ raised a hand, a lone finger tapped against her chin, not wanting to lose her train thought a second time. But stop when seeing part of her home starting to darken.

"Oh dear."

"Seems like FFC found out and is in full rage." Writer smiled, loving that rage of FFC every moment, soon adding. "Better hurry along, LJ, you're needed home."

She was about, but stop, turning to face Writer, then adding. "That favor will happen, Writer."

"As long your on a short leash, it will never happen."

LJ gave a frown with a glare, snapping her fingers, having the law of physics back in play. Having Writer falling. And all her bag of tricks no where in sight to help.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see how this would end. Until . . .

The falling just stop, pain wrack her body from landing harshly on metal. And a whisper of voice to greet her.

"Grim!" She shouted with glee and tackled him for a hug, having most of his bones land on the ground and just his upper body left to hug. "Sorry."

He just shook his head and patter her back.

"I knew you were the best choice."

Soon taking a look around what she landed on.

"And your flying the disk?" Saying in question and gave him a mock glare to add with the following. "You better not have scratched it. I still need to get the dings out from what Susen did."

He nodded in understanding, having her go fly it as he got himself back together.

Writer not missing Grim's hidden words.

"LJ? She's just being crazy again. Trying to get more members to join her T&B club."

Must of saying in worry for her to answer with.

"Don't worry, I turned her down. But I know she's not a quitter, sadly."

Grim got his left leg back on.

"Yeah, I think I better head home."

Grim then next twist his foot on and moved on to his other leg.

"Just for a bit. Away from Miss. Loony-Birdbrain. And I'll be back before you know it."

His cloak was finally back in place.

"But I need to find the Enterprise first."

Grim tilted his head.

"Not enough juice in the disk is all."

And he nodded, sitting back in one of many of the seats as Writer got them higher into the sky and sent a wave-link for someone in deep space to find them.

"Let FFC and Susen know that I'm fine would you?"

Grim nodded again.

"Oh yeah, how did that dead test go?"

He just shrugged.

"Well, that's great, you got even better . . . "

It wasn't long until the Enterprise was near.

"Sweet."

Writer reached over to com.

"Hi there, OC needing a ride back home. I repeat, a ride home."

Faced Grim for a moment.

"Park this wherever, okay."

He waved her off.

"Peace out, Grim!" She called out as a bright glow enlighten her and soon she was gone.

Having Grim return back to Anecdote land, but wanted to stop by at one critic's home for a spilt moment.


	5. Bottled For Now

"And further more, if I even find out that you went near another author against their will. You'll be hearing from my Dragon Balls. And I'll see that you'll never be able to be a goddess again. Am I clear?"

LesbianJesus just shrug her shoulders has if she did or did not take in what FanFic Critic said.

"Are you done, Meg?"

FanFic Critic took a deep breath before saying. "For now."

"Can I go now?" LJ said with small smile, acting to play nice.

"No." Susan started with, shaking her head, not wanting to freak out as well, and finally said. "For the time being, in the bottle you go."

"What? You can't bottle me up." LesbianJesus stood from her seat before the two, not caring that her voice carried about the house.

"And at the same time we can." FanFic Critic stated, slowly getting to her feet and went to fetch the bottle, that with much thanks from Aliento. For in case of something would happen.

For he wasn't joking that there was a chance that LesbianJesus would become a little out of hand if those of purvey mind echoed into hers.

When she came back, it was a very simple bottle. Painted a dark color with colorful stones covering the base of it. Stones that which hold LJ's powers from being used.

"Now in."

"For how long?" She asked crumbly, not liking she was losing.

Susan answered with. "When we say. Now hop right in there."

"All this for a one little, tiny, one-shot favor."

"Any favors made by you, screams trouble. Now in."

"Fine!"

Smoke filled the room, traveling into the bottle, soon having FanFic Critic close it.

Susan shook her head, having a hand rub away the slight pain she was getting in her temple.

"What a bloody pain is the butt."

"One less troublemaker we have to worry about." FFC stated, placing the bottle away until they thought fit of the goddess punishment would be over.

The two cousins not paying mind of a blank face watching them, glad to see this was over. Until that goddess would be back. Better he get more spell ready in case of that happening again. Not wanting to always babysit that troubling OC forever. Mostly for the fact he didn't how this all started.

But for now, it was over.

The End.


End file.
